Patches/April Update
:April Update - April 17th, 2019 New Content & Features Audio *Players will now hear a heart-rate sound effect based on stamina use, for example when sprinting. UI *Stamina bar added to the HUD to indicate how long a player can sprint before slowing down into a jog Visual *New looping Emotes added **Peace **The Horns **Hero **Rebel **Punk **Awkward **Crouch General Tweaks & Improvements Gameplay *TWEAK - Combat XP Overhauled. **Enemies killed (amount tied to type) **Damage to enemies (amount based on enemy type and % damage dealt by each player) **Support actions performed in combat, such as throwing flares (fixed amount per action taken) *TWEAK - Hacker skill **It can now be used multiple times per combat instead of just once (with a cool down) **Success chance based on the targeted enemy type *TWEAK - Reviving in combat is now much smoother and works as intended. *FIXED - Players can now correctly be “rag-dolled” when hit by explosions inside Church structures *FIXED - Crash that would occur when removing weapons from weapon inventory slots. *FIXED - Crash that would occur when aiming an Object Penetration Vision(OPV)-modded weapon at another player. *FIXED - Multiple bugs that could occur when hosting a session after leaving a multiplayer session **Issues with firing/loading/aiming **Camera clipping **Blur effects sticking **Teleportation issues **Crashes *FIXED - Adjusted Tank machine so it is less likely to slide when moving. *FIXED - Corrected various causes of machines becoming stuck in place. *FIXED - Corrected issues where in some cases Tanks and Harvesters could be launched across the world when destroyed. *FIXED - Machines will no longer be drawn out-of-bounds in the area surrounding Vesslan Bunker. *FIXED - Machines possessing shock-wave attacks can now correctly knockdown/damage players inside buildings. *FIXED - Machines with Tick Containers that are affected by the Hacker skill will now correctly launch friendly rather than aggressive Ticks. *FIXED - Machines will no longer continue to damage players with their gas attack after they’ve been destroyed. *FIXED - Tank gas attack will now not damage players through walls and safe-houses. *FIXED - Destroyed machines will no longer re-spawn at 1 health when players leave and then return to the same area. *FIXED - Destroyed gas containers will no longer continue to damage players. *FIXED - Tanks will now correctly engage players when shot at medium to long ranges. *FIXED - Ticks will no longer damage players through solid objects (walls, doors etc.). *FIXED - Higher tier Hunters will no longer incorrectly create Tick spawning containers next to them. *FIXED - Causes of the Hunter sometimes stuck in an immobile state *FIXED - Collision issue with higher tier Ticks *FIXED - Explosive barrels should no longer spontaneously detonate when moved by a player/machine. *FIXED - Spotting Info skill. Player's are now correctly able to zoom in/out or cycle vision when highlighting an enemy. *FIXED - Player is now able to correctly toggle vision mode when aiming at an enemy with Enemy Marking or Spotting Intel skill. *FIXED - EMP cells and EMP grenade launcher ammo now consistently stuns machines. *FIXED - Bug that allowed weaponry to be assigned to equipment quick-slots. *FIXED - Beds in buildings no longer have an overly large hitbox, players can now correctly loot containers underneath it. *FIXED - It is now possible to complete locations "Yttervik" and "Iboholmen Church", previously missing items have been added. *FIXED - When on mission “Flying Objects” picking up the key before interacting with the door will no-longer prevent the mission from progressing. *FIXED - Artillery doors will no-longer be locked after completing “Spiking the Guns”. *FIXED - “Strength in Numbers” can now be properly completed. *FIXED - Players will no-longer experience all missions incorrectly unlocking at the same time. *FIXED - When completing tutorial missions in a group, one player picking up items will no longer trigger that stage completing for all. *FIXED - Issue with mission items not appearing for either host or client player if client player picks up the mission trigger. *FIXED - Adrenaline shots now consumed when reviving self & others. *FIXED - Doors that require bunker power will no longer be re-locked when revisiting after changing session. *FIXED - Steady Feet now functions correctly. *FIXED - Armor Damage now works as intended. *FIXED - Improved consistency in how drag-dropping ammunition to weapons/inventory works. *FIXED - Tracking missions on the Warboard no-longer requires two click interactions. Balancing *TWEAK - Adrenaline shot drop rate reduced. *TWEAK - Lowered recoil amount for the AK4 when used with a scope. *TWEAK - The firework distraction previously gave too much XP, corrected. *FIXED - Grenade projectiles fired by Hunters now travel at their correct speed (faster). *FIXED - It is no longer possible to keep solo enemies permanently hacked with the Hacker skill. *FIXED - XP exploit involving the radio items and large packs of machines. *FIXED - Support action XP is no-longer erroneously credited twice. Audio Fixes *FIXED - Footstep sound levels have been adjusted to differentiate when a player is walking versus crouch-walking. *FIXED - Sound effects for fireworks will no-longer be cut too soon. *FIXED - SFX issue that would occur when burst-firing the AI-47. UI Fixes *TWEAK - The “Make 'em count” skill now better describes its functionality. Additionally it now correctly applies to intended weapons. *TWEAK - Survivor skill description clarified. *TWEAK - Commander skill description clarified. *TWEAK - Tooltips will now be provided on how Remote Hacking functions. *TWEAK - Enlarged “trigger” area for the mouse pointer when changing apparel. *FIXED - DLC items (for example pre-order items) are now more-easily identifiable in game. *FIXED - Hagaboda no-longer has two city icons. *FIXED - Fixed issue where in some areas it was not possible to add/remove waypoints. *FIXED - Map text for “Science of Deduction” mission. No-longer has a POI on the map with the incorrect text "Back on Track". *FIXED - Skvadern bunker safehouse now correctly referenced on the map and during the relevant mission. *FIXED - Incorrect waypoint when on mission "The Road to Salthamn". *FIXED - Empty pop-up on picking up Newspaper item in barn when on mission “The Farm”. *FIXED - On mission “The Farm” the “destroy machines” objective now correctly appears. *FIXED - Issue where players would not see each other in the Team menu if they had spawned far apart. *FIXED - The revive icon will no longer be stuck as displaying when teammates are revived. *FIXED - Some issues with the “Enemy Marking” skill causing UI elements to stick on-screen. *FIXED - Some incompatibilities with the Player and Safe House menus. *FIXED - Issues where various interact prompts could get stuck on-screen. *FIXED - The loot interaction window will no-longer stick on-screen when rag-dolled away from the loot source. *FIXED - Instances where subtitles would obscure UI elements. *FIXED - The cycle fire mode UI element now updates correctly when rebound to a different key. *FIXED - Map icons will no-longer disappear when quitting the game and will be present as intended when you start your next session. *FIXED - Issue where interacting with the Warboard could make the map change to black and white. *FIXED - The Warboard will now correctly populate with activities when interacted with for the first time. Visual Fixes *TWEAK - Tweaked impact location of bullets so they correctly correlate with the sight-picture (previously they were offset in some cases). *FIXED - Player models will no-longer shift around when a character is in a downed state and the camera is moved *FIXED - Character models now use the correct idle pose when holding the Sjöqvist shotgun and viewed in third-person. *FIXED - The “Hi Top” hairstyle now has the correct level of detail when viewed in third-person. *FIXED - Character models no longer have default facial pose when using dance emotes. *FIXED - Runner death effects now visualise correctly when destroyed at range. *FIXED - Correctly added metal containers to rear of the “Harvester” enemy model. *FIXED - Issue with Salthamn bunker being foggy/smokey. *FIXED - Corrected out-of-place road decorations. *FIXED - Corrected building parts from popping in and out of view. *FIXED - Corrected flickering building assets (roofs, walls, doors etc.). *FIXED - Sticky flare visual effects should no-longer stick on screen for a few seconds after throwing it. *FIXED - Issue with some light sources making characters look “shiny”. *FIXED - Display issue for stat-bars on attribute-enhancing clothing. *FIXED - Special characters on translations of in-game newspapers. *FIXED - 3D models correctly added to mission-log items for missions “Road Rage”, “Out Hiking”, “The Spotter”. *FIXED - Smoke grenades, flares and fireworks will no longer persist permanently when thrown. *FIXED - Animation for when reloading the Magnum .44, bullets now correctly appear. *FIXED - Issue where the Granatgevär m/49 would obscure the screen when switching to it from a handgun. *FIXED - Animation-cancel that would allow the Granatgevär m/49 to be fired faster than intended. Map Fixes *FIXED - Issues with floating wooden poles appearing in world. *FIXED - Railings from clipping into the ground on certain building types. *FIXED - It should no longer rain inside buildings. *FIXED - Issue in Östervik where there were clipping gate objects. *FIXED - Correcting missing wall in south-coast bunker. *FIXED - Corrected floating road block at Saltholmen naval base. *FIXED - Collision on roofs of large industrial storage structures. *FIXED - Issue in Östervik basement where terrain prevented players from entering. *FIXED - Grass will no-longer clip through the floor inside Östervik church *FIXED - Corrected floating poster in Villa Kaseberg. *FIXED - Tear in terrain outside of Uttern bunker. *FIXED - Hole in terrain close to Hjalmars stuga. *FIXED - Faulty terrain at the Hermelinen bunker, will no-longer push players outside of the level. *FIXED - Occlusion issues at military compound near Klinte. *FIXED - Cleaned up terrain that had been clipping through bunker ceilings. *FIXED - Three floating trucks in bunker near Klinte. *FIXED - Other floating props outside bunker near Klinte. *FIXED - Corrected overlapping road signs. *FIXED - Terrain that had been clipping into basement storage in Klinte. *FIXED - Hole in terrain Norra Saltholmen. *FIXED - Message from Anita’s answering machine will no-longer be received at various locations in the game. *FIXED - Keypad is now on the correct side of the wall for mission "A Wrench in the Works" *FIXED - Floating mission item when carrying out “Flying Objects” mission. Miscellaneous Fixes *FIXED - Multiple sources of crashes that would occur upon booting Generation Zero *FIXED - Steam will now correctly show lost-connection messages when losing connection or accessing multiplayer menus. *FIXED - Issue where the game window was not maximized by default. Mouse cursor will now be correctly locked to the game on activating windowed mode. *FIXED - Mouse will no longer in some cases stick to the middle of the screen in Fullscreen mode. *FIXED - Issues where some users could not use the mouse after launching the game. *FIXED - Players will no-longer be kicked from the game when disconnecting from Steam. *FIXED - Issue where some players would experience the game capping out CPU usage at 100%. *FIXED - The mouse cursor will no longer disappear if the player is rag-dolled whilst viewing menus. *FIXED - Players will no longer receive an error when accepting an invite to a new game mid session-load. *FIXED - “One Shot, One Kill” achievement. *FIXED - “Elementary” achievement. *FIXED - “Sapper” achievement. *FIXED - “Go-Getter” achievement. Console Specific PS4-Specific Fixes *FIXED - Detail levels on bridge scaffolding *FIXED - There is no longer a delay on the multiplayer menu opening *FIXED - Players should no-longer be blocked by invisible wall at bridge to Salthamn after streaming install has finished. *FIXED - Issue that would sometimes prevent console users from being able to switch weapons. *FIXED - Issue with Gen 1 PS4 controllers and thrown objects has now been resolved. Xbox One-Specific Fixes *FIXED - Players should no-longer be blocked by invisible wall at bridge to Salthamn after streaming install has finished. *FIXED - Issue that would sometimes prevent console users from being able to switch weapons. *FIXED - Issue with environment details not showing correctly at Skvadern bunker. *FIXED - Crash where Generation Zero would exit to Xbox Home when accepting a game invitation while matchmaking. Category:Patch Notes